Interhouse Politics
by reiblackcross
Summary: What happens when a certain muggle gets sorted into slytherin house? Pure chaos. More so when said muggle decides to meddle with the lives of certain Hogwarts' students. OC/Luna Pansy/Hermione Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own rights to Harry Potter, Just playing around with the Characters ad settings.

OC warning!: Ok, so the story is written from the point of view of an original character, I hope you like her as you get to know her better with each chapter;)

P.S: A great many thanks to my beta xiotonks, when I re-read what I sent you, I cringed. Thank you for correcting my errors.

**Interhouse Politics**

A white light typical of Polish Grey skies penetrated the room. Once it reached my eyes I woke up. I hate Mondays. I cuddled with the zebra blanket I stole from my roommate and open my eyes. I drowsily got up. Upon entering the bathroom I looked in the mirror. The reflection showed an 18 year old woman with bags under her piercing grey eyes, a messy bun of sky-blue dreadlocks, wearing a black t-shirt that said: Slut.

I sprayed some water on my face and poured the rest of it into a plastic bottle. Still not fully awake, I walked to the sunroom and began watering a row of half-grown ganja plants. "Good morning my babies, have you slept well? You're growing beautifully." I caressed the leaves with my hands.

"I love you guys grow tall". I dragged my feet to the kitchen and made coffee. I poured milk halfway and took a sip. The aroma filled my senses and I felt like I was coming back to live. I took a seat in the living room on the massive IKEA couch and picked up the joint I made last night.

I lit it up and took a long drag. I took another sip of coffee before I exhaled. Wicked. Nothing beats ganja that you grow by yourself with loving care. I took another drag and buried myself deeper into the couch. I wished I could change channels with the power of my mind. I stared intensely at the screen thinking about watching the discovery channel. The screen roared to life and right on the discovery channel! I look at the screen, then at the burning joint in my hand.

"This shit is good! I'm the fucking queen of weed." Suddenly I heard a load 'pop' as if someone opened a bottle of champagne. I turned my head and froze in shock. Right there in my living room, stood this ridiculously old dude, white hair and beard and all. He would make such a better Merlin than Sam Neil.

"Hello Miss Blackcross". His voice was deep with a hint of mischief.

"Umm. Santa Claus?" I mumbled without much thought.

"I'm afraid not this time Miss Blackcross." He sat down on the other end of the couch and took my coffee mug to take a sniff.

"Can I help you?" this was such a surreal situation that I couldn't think of anything else to say.

He took a sip of my coffee.

"Mmm very good, I think I would very much like the same." He ignored me and placed a tip of wood against my mug. Suddenly it filled with freshly brewed liquid with a hint of milk in it. At this point I just took another drag and decided to humor my own delusion.

"So who are you anyway?" I asked sitting back.

"Ah yes, excuse me, Albus Percival Woolfric…Brain Dumbledore" He reached his hand out.

I shook it reluctantly. Brian?

"Umm Hi nice to meet you. You obviously know my name already… soooo why are you here?"

"Well haven't you noticed that you changed the channel without a remote?" He asked with great amusement.

"Yeah I thought it was the weed." I didn't even think before responding.

"I guess you can say it partly was. The cannabis that you've been inhaling for the past month has awakened your powers as a witch" He said, deadly serious.

"A what? Witch? OK, lets say I believe you, what does it mean for me?". Acceptance is the last stage of denial.

"It means you have been accepted as a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of witch I have the pleasure of being Headmaster of. He took something out of his silk robes and handed it to me. It was a letter. I looked at him for confirmation. He nodded, his white mane shaking slightly.

I tore through the envelope and took something out that looked like medieval parchment covered with gothic calligraphy.

I couldn't read it.

"Yeah ok, so why would I go to school? I just graduated, sure I'm unemployed but that's just 'cause I'm still looking for a job!"

"You will receive a full scholarship from the school, on top of that you will receive a full magical education on subject such as Defense against the dark arts, charms, potions and herbology."

"Hold on. Herbology?" As in growing herbs and plants? I was interested.

"Yes, the magical properties of plants." Dumbledore looked at me as if he understood what I was thinking. He knew I was hooked.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to go to a school, for free no less, get a free course about plants, plus I will be able to make coffee out of thin air?" Yeah that trick was neat.

"Much more than that Miss Blackcross, but of course what you said was also true" the bastard knew he got me.

"Okay."

"Okay? Are you agreeing Miss Blackcross?"

"Yeah, what do I have to do?" what the fuck was I getting myself into? What if this was some kind of sick sect thing?

"No need to worry miss Blackcross, you will find that I am truthful in my words. I will send a helper for you so he can explain everything to you." And then he was gone, damn that 'pop' thing was so silly.

The rest of the day went with a blur. I smoked and just sat their in a daze. At one point I got up and went to take a bath. Afterwards I got dressed in a loose black t-shirt, cargo pants and my favorite yellow-green stripped hat.

'pop'

Again? I turned my head just to see a true giant of a man. He had a messy black beard and crows nest hair.

"Hullo there, names Rei 'innit? I'm Hagrid, nice meetin' ya." He bent down to me and smiled.

" Hey there big man, so you are suppose to be my "guide" or whatever?" Better play along with it.

"s'right that. First I'm gonna take ya shopping at Diagon Alley."

"Sounds like it's in another country!" Probably Britain, the dudes talk like brits after all.

"S'not a problem see, I got it here.." he started rummaging through his robes. "It's here somewhere…oh there it is!" He took out something that looked like an old ping-pong racket.

"This being…?" He cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"It's a portkey of course" No shit? A what?

"What do I do with it? I haven't played in a while…"

He reached out with the racket and nodded for me to take it. The second my fingers brushed the wooden handle I felt the world get sucked into itself. If one could implode the feeling would be similar.

Before now I didn't realize that my eyes where kept shut. I opened them and couldn't believe what they saw. I was right next to the Piccadilly circle, that freaky looking cupid was pointing his damn arrow at me.

"London?" I asked shyly.

Where else? Let's go, we don't have much time, and we have loads to do!" Did he just skip?

So he led me over to a more shabby part of London, to an old-school pub. It looked like the pub was unaffected by the passing centuries and got lost somewhere in the 17th century. He led me to the back and took out his own peace of wood. Was that really a wand? He tapped a few bricks in some mysterious order and they moved uncovering an old-town type of street. I'm starting to enjoy this whole magic business.

"First off, we need to get you a wand. Olivander's is just around the corner. I'll meet ya back 'ere after you're done." Hagrid directed me to the shop, then went his own way.

I entered the wide door of Olivander's to find another ridiculously old dude climbing a ladder. Were all wizards so damn old?

"I'll be with you in a moment" he said without looking my way.

I walked over to something akin to a desk and waited for gramps to get off the ladder. He took his time and moved closer as if to inspect me.

"Ahh yes, Miss Blackcross I was hoping you would visit my shop. I heard all about you" He said with a bit of pride.

"What exactly did you hear? I bet it's all lies anyway…" I was confused and slightly freaked. My rep in town was not one of the best.

"Why you are the young muggle who awakened her magical powers! Admitted to Hogwarts on a full scholarship I heard. Nobody has ever got a free pass at Hogwarts." He said with a matter of fact tone.

"Ok so that's kinda true, how exactly do you know all this?" I was very confused.

He took something from his desk and threw it to me. "The Daily Profit" it read. Bastard paparazzi's I looked stoned out of my ass on this photo!

"Ok, well I'm here so hook me up dude". I couldn't believe I was in a paper.

"Yes, hmmm let's see I think I have something just for you given the way your powers have awakened." He mumbled under his breath as he started browsing through the shelves. He took a dusty box from some shelf and opened it to reveal a carved piece of wood. It had some kind of Celtic rune all over it.

I looked to him for explanations.

"Well don't stand like that, give it a wave" he said encouragingly.

I took the stick, wand? Into my hands. It was warm and smooth to the touch. A very beautiful thing actually. I looked up and he nodded waving his hands. I shrugged and made a swish-like wave with the wand. The plant in the corner of the shop started rapidly growing.

"Oh my, this has to be reported to the minister. Quite extraordinary, really", With these words he pulled out his own wand and the plant stopped growing. He waved again and nothing happened.

"Very extraordinary indeed." He walked to the fireplace and stuck his head in the flames. Before I registered this enough to freak me out he was back.

"Yes well, this wand was made for you young Miss." His eyes were glazed over in wonder.

"Oh, ok what now?."

"Hagrid should be arriving for you in just a …" His doorbell rang with glee. "..moment" Olivander trailed off as he saw the impressive figure of Hagrid in the doorway.

"Time to go to the ministry Rei". Ministry, what the fuck?

"Um, right ok how much do I pay you?" I turned to Mr. Ancient, questioning.

"It has already been paid for Miss Blackcross." What a cryptic old fuck.

"Ok..going? Hagrid?"

"Right lets go". And we left the store.

The details of how we got to the ministry are rather blurry, I know there was some phone booth involved and a Willy Wonka elevator.

Anyway I was sitting in something I was told was the Ministers office and waited. How is it possible that with all that magic they still play the same shitty elevator music in the waiting rooms. I thought there would be something like Gregorian chants or something. The people in the other room appeared to be arguing. I wonder what the hell that was about. Oh here they came.

"Miss Blackcross, I am Minister Fudge, head of the Ministry of Magic. We have come to an agreement that we must place a seal on your powers until you are educated enough to not cause harm with them.

"Well fine, do your voodoo and I'll be on my way right?" I had to be powerful, I had to keep that in mind.

"Voodoo? Yes, well we thought that we would rather give you an object that will act like a seal. For example that hat you have, would be perfect. You don't take it off often do you?" His voice was sugar-coated, fake son of a bitch.

"Nah its my lucky hat, I only take it to sleep and wash, it holds my dreadlocks in place." They wanted to give me control? They really had to think I was a dumb stoner.

"Jolly good then. May I have it for a moment?" He reached for my hat.

"Yeah." I stopped him and took it off myself. A fountain of blue dreadlocks fell to my shoulders. "There you go minister". I handed the hat to him.

He gave it to some guy that I hadn't noticed before. "Send it to the Aurors to place a power seal."

The guy disappeared as fast as he appeared.

"So who wants a cup of tea?" the minister smiled.

After getting my powers sealed we continued shopping for school supplies. It was the middle of the school year so I was probably the only student there.

I got all the funky books, deciding to buy everything for all the years in Hogwarts. It was paid for right?

Hagrid took me back to my flat. "Now we are going to your basement. Dumbledore has made a bit of an adjustment you'll find." We went to the row of compartments in our community basement and entered one numbered 11. He did some kind of mojo with his wand and the door opened.

"No need for picking locks eh?" My own sense of humor felt dry to me.

We entered the compartment and there was a fireplace. Damn that magic shit was good.

"Can I ask for a couch and a glass table too?" I looked to him hopefully.

"Might as well learn to do that one day, at Hogwarts I mean." He moved toward the grand fireplace and took out a pouch from his coat.

"This fireplace has a direct connection to the one in Dumbledore's Office. Your things have already been moved."

"My things? What things?" I hope they packed some seeds at least!

He ignored my question. "Well off ya go, you gotta take some of this here, floo-powder, and say very clearly where ya wanna go. In this case, Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts."

I took the powder that looked more like dust to me. He led me inside the fireplace. I felt ridiculous. Hagrid moved away and shook his head in encouragement. I looked at the dirt in my hand and shrugged. Here went nothing.

"Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts!" Did I just scream?

It threw me a few meters on the floor.

"Wow, can I do that again?" was my exclamation when I raised my head to take in my surroundings the oddness of which I cannot describe.

"In due time I'm sure. Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Blackcross. Now come along before we show you your accommodation we need to get you sorted". He went out of his office and I followed him.

"Sorted? What does that mean" I thought communism was dead.

"You will be sorted into your house. Now come along, everyone's waiting in the Great Hall."

He opened a pair of heavy doors revealing a hall indeed. It looked like a church but instead of praying grannies there were tables full of food with students sitting at them. The ceiling was see-through and you could see the sky. I thought I might like this place after all. Dumbledore led me to the front of the room and took a place at the stand.

"May I have all of your attention? We have a new student joining us today. So I would like all of you to give her a warm welcome when she gets sorted. Now, Miss Blackcross, I would like you to come up here, please, so I can place the sorting hat upon your head."

"But I cannot take this hat off.." I whispered with a bit of worry.

"No mind, we shall not take it off" He winked! Gandalf winked, this was strange.

"Alright then" I sat at some kind of barstool and Gandalf placed something that looked like a Halloween hat on my head.

"Interesting!" The thing spoke! Holly fuck. "So much power, a few admiring qualities too, I see bravery, but such a cunning mind too. Where to place you. Not very loyal, Hufflepuff is not the place for you. What do we have here, wit, sharp, a great mind definitely but not much ambition to study. I will have to say…Slytherin!"

What was that about? I didn't even have time for it to sink it in when the Hall roared in applause and I was led by yet another old hag, this time female, to a table lined with green. Someone that looked like a blond fag walked over to me.

"Draco Malfoy's the name. Blackcross? Never heard of the name before, where are you from?" I could sense a bit of hostility in his voice. I believed if I didn't play my cards right this could mean trouble.

"Poland actually, not many famous wizards there" I wondered if he would swallow that.

"Quite right, well, welcome to Slytherin, the house of the strong." He reached out with his hand.

"Rei, pleasure" I wondered if these bastards knew sarcasm.

"Well have a seat and join the proud snakes." Apparently not. Well, let the games begin.

It was kinda cool that we slept in the dungeons, emo but cool. The only thing that bugged me is that I didn't have enough light for my babies. I needed to find some other place to grow.

I opened my trunk to find the bag I had on the table before I left. Gandalf scored big time in my book. I took out some papers and began rolling.

It has been a week since I came to the castle and in that time I have gathered enough information to form a plan of action. I discovered that there is a big amount of hostility between people from different houses, especially Gryffindor and my own house. There is supposedly a lot of mugglephobia in my house, they have a word they use for muggleborns - mudbloods. I would probably categorize that somewhere next to Dyke.

The system of house loyalty is childishly simple. It appears that like in high school each house has a king and queen. They call them prefects. If you find a way to lure one of them, the house is yours. Our prefects are Draco and Pansy. I still can't figure out the pair of them. They are supposedly together, both big shots in terms of wealth, but their game is strange. It appears that it is them that are the big muggle-haters when they leave the dungeons but inside Slytherin house they are usually silent and keep to themselves. I don't bye into the relationship shit either. That boy is so gay. And I think I saw Pansy checking me out in the showers. The girl has potential. The problem is that I still feel some bad vibes from my housemates. This will be the first order of operation. I need to gain position in my own house before I can make some serious changes in this place. I light up and the plan began to form itself_._ I roll a bunch of new joints and decide to take them into the common room. Most of the people in Draco's year are there on the leather sofas. I am in first year because of my lack of knowledge but I decide to play that to my advantage.

"Hey, 'sup?" I let myself fall on the sofa and look at Draco with a lazy gaze. My blue dreadlocks dangle over my left shoulder.

"What do you want, mudblood?" See hostility, I told ya.

"Just wanted to chill with the rest of the house. Smoke some G and all." I take out a fatty and lighten it up.

"G?" Draco smells the smoke and makes a disgusted face. He is such a queen.

"Ganja Baby! Here have a puff, it will blow your mind, not literally you know.." I pass the joint over to Draco. He doesn't look too pleased and is just about to hand it back. I grin.

"The Gryffindors where afraid to try, the pussies. Why the hell are they called the brave again?"

That appears to make Draco think. I can see the little wheels turning in his head. I get the house etiquette, he cannot refuse under such pressure.

"Well of course they were, the buggers. Why did you even offer it to them? I on the other hand will give it a try" It sounds like the entire house holds its breath as Draco takes a drag. I can see his eyes watering, he is about to cough. No, he holds it in, I might start to have some respect for the sissy. He exhales cautiously and then I see him getting it. His eyes glaze over and he looks at me. He nods. Suddenly a bunch of other student start asking me for a puff. The plan is in action.

A few hours later the Slytherin house is as high as a kite.

"You know, I was thinking about doing my O. by the end of the year. The little dudes are hysterical but one gets bored after a while…" I trail off and wait for Draco to oppose me in 3…2….1…

"Preposterous! You can't complete all those years of schooling in such a short time. It's impossible, you don't even know the Wingardium charm. Don't be ridiculous, you herb is good but it's messing with your head." Bingo right where I want him.

"Ok then, who says it can't be done? Let's have a little wager. If I win, you all have to write a petition to Snape, saying that you want to relieve Pansy of her prefect duties and put me in her place."

"This is bullshit. Draco? She is raving mad!" Pansy didn't take my words well as predicted.

"Calm down darling it's impossible to be done. What if you don't do it? Hmm? What if we win, what do we get?" Shot. Hoop. Sinker.

"What do you want? I will be your slave and do all your bidding no matter what it is" Bite rich-boy, bite. He seems to be thinking about it. Come on blondie.

"Alright." He finally says.

"What? Draco you must be joking, she isn't.." She protested vigorously.

"Its done. I accept the wager." And we shake hands. Ok, everything is set in motion, next step: talking to Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape's office is situated deep in the dungeons. The air here is stuffy and I have difficulties breathing. I knock on the heavy wooden door and hear the deep voice of my Head of house say "Enter."

I do as asked, cautiously.

Snape's office looks just like the potions classroom, even the air is as stuffy. The walls are lined with crooked shelves, upon which stand vials filled to the brim with colorful liquids. Poisons, most likely, and Veritaserum. It has been the talk of the corridors how some pink wench gave that thing to kids, so they told all their secrets. Fuckin' bitch. Anyway, I walk over to Snape, who was calmly sitting at his desk. His usual grim expression was replaced by a somewhat similar one of loathing, however I believe I see a hint of curiosity in his black eyes.

"Good evening Professor. I was wondering if I could take a bit of your time?" I keep my voice down, unwilling to upset him with my tone. I attempt to calm my beating heart, the man makes me uneasy, my head is kept down in silent embarrassment. I need him to believe I am as shy as I am new.

"So…How are you enjoying your stay..in my house?" He has a most interesting way of speaking. I raise my head slightly. Some of the dreadlocks dangled obscuring my view of him. I shake my head to get rid of the offending streaks. I look him straight in the eye trying not to flinch under the intensity of his gaze. Time to plant the seed.

"Im actually quite impressed Professor. Not with the school or your house. I'm impressed that a man of such intelligence like you would patiently withstand the sheer stupidity of my peers." I say with awe and a hint of sarcasm. A ghost of a smile marked his features.

"A compliment delivered in the company of insult, my Miss Blackcross, you are learning fast.

Now, what is it what you came to see me about." He leans back and crosses his hands in front of him. His ego is fed. Let's get to the point.

"I was wondering, Professor, if I could take my O. this year. I realize the amount of work I must put into this endeavor far exceeds what I have ever undertaken. However I truly believe that it can be done. Alas, for me to even attempt such a thing, your permission is required. There are certain classes I won't be able to attend in order for me to pass. A time turner wouldn't quite cut it I'm afraid.". I explained with a worried look on my face. Thanks for the story Hermione

"I see" Dramatic pause. Bastard.

"Why would I agree to such a questionable endeavor?". He is interested but once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. Everything has a price. I have to surprise him. He is close to accepting. I smile in a lazy way and stretch my arms behind my back. I like to think I resemble a wild cat in these rare moments.

"I would like to prove that one can gain power and prestige without money or birth. In order to do that I need to be in a year closer to my age." I explain it while leaving out my original plans. He takes a second to think about the whole idea. I've heard he is an occlumency expert, I can believe that because at the moment I cannot read him. He sighs and regards me once again. He doesn't believe me, but he will agree just for the pleasure of seeing how it goes.

"Ok Miss Blackcross, I will talk to the teachers. You still have to go to 5th year classes and pass them. I'm quite frankly intrigued to see how you are going to accomplish that silly goal you set for yourself." I shake his hand. His grip is strong, hands cold and dry. I look into his eyes ones again. What I see is a chalange. I accept.

"Thank you Professor, I'll be sure not to disappoint you." I wink at him and leave.

The chess-board is set. The king and queen are set in place. Time to find myself more figures.

I began my search with the Knight. It walks in crooked paths. The perfect spy. I silent observer. A beggar on the streets of the wealthy. I need to find someone who is disregarded by everyone. Someone who invisible. Someone like Luna Lovegood.

It was fairly easy to find Luna. Her presence leaves many people baffled, very confused. I just followed the path of bewilderment. Well really I just followed a path of scattered objects around the castle. Someone tried to explain it to me but I lost him at Narggles. What the fuck are those anyway? I find her in one of the corridors on the third floor. She is gazing dreamily out the window. I walk towards her slowly. I didn't want to frighten her, I heard she was ..eccentric.

"Hi um, Luna right?" I decide to just try the friendly approach. I give her a winning grin. I kept my posture open, like they told me in psych class sometime in another life.

"Your name is Rei, a Slytherin muggleborn, interesting combination don't you think?" She doesn't even turn around. Damm.

"Yeah well I get along alright, besides soon they will all be like flowers and puppies, you'll see."

Turn around blondie. She does. She looks at me with a curious look.

"You smoke weed don't you?" What? She is good. I need her on my side.

"Yeah, howd…Oh!" Why didn't I see it earlier. She smokes too, that's why her gaze is so blurry all the time. I have some place to start now. She regards me with her dreamy eyes. So blue. I get sidetracked because of the intensity of their color. Like the bluest of skies on a warm summer day.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me. Take a puff or just chill y'know." I give her my most charming smile, the one I give the ladies I plan to bed. She smiles an adorable crooked smile back followed by a vigorous nod.

"Can we chill in your common room? I've never been in another house before, I was curious how the others look like. I also haven't met anyone from your house, and I heard nice stuff about you lot. Smarts and wits all round eh?" She stops and turns her head slightly to the side. Her eyebrow rises in an adorable way and she gives me a half-smile before she continues to walk.

"You are making a position for yourself. What do you want to accomplish?" The girl is amazing. I think I'm in love! I decide to tell her. The plan not…ah nevermind.

"I just noticed a few people at this school are very unhappy. I'm going to change it all with a bit of meddling with interhouse unity." I wink. Am I flirting with this girl? They call her Loony for fuck's sake. I have to focus on what I have to do instead of thinking with my crotch.

So she takes me to the Ravenclaw common room. The password is Fereverto. I remember the spell from transfiguration. We sit on blue, plush, suede couches and Luna gives me the uptake on things in the castle.

"I see, so the reason Draco hates Harry is because he was rejected by the "celebrity" in first year. That explains some of the tension." I turn to Luna and raise an eyebrow. She looks so damn cute it is trashing my concentration.

"Love" I spit pumpkin' juice on my new jeans. What the fuck?

"They're in love with each other of course" She sips her tea as if she was speaking of the weather.

"Who?" I think I just passed the point of confusion.

"Draco and Harry. Its blatantly obvious. I mean you do realize Draco is gay right?" Still that matter-of-fact tone. She is truly an extraordinary woman. I pick my jaw off the floor.

"I noticed, but him and Harry? Are you sure? I mean Harry?" It is too damn good to be true.

"If you watch closely you will see it. Pansy is the only one that knows." Pansy Knows?

"How do you know that Pansy knows?" I know she is the Knight but come on that's inside info.

"She talks in her sleep" She talks…How would she know what she does in her sleep. Wait a second..

Oh! Fucking shit I knew it! Pansy was a dyke! And Luna…wicked!

"You nailed her? The ice-queen? How?" I am on a new level of impressed. Luna grows taller in my eyes with every word. I want her.

"There are many things that happen in Hogwarts under the eye of watchful prefects. I only see it, the information is not always easy to gather, but I have been a ghost here for a while." Her lips look so kissable. I think Im drooling. I shake my head to snap out of it and lighten a blunt. I take a slow drag and pass it over to Lovegood. Our fingertips touch for a second and I felt a little jolt go up my hand. I hate my body. She seems to pause when we touch. She looks…troubled? Her expression is to subtle and it disappears as soon as it appeared. Now her face is neutral except for a little half-smile. Intriguing girl.

"Thank you Miss Lovegood, I am ever grateful for your help. I must go now unfortunately. I have to people to find. Someone to help with my classes certainly, I am to pass 5 years in one. Also a more in-depth knowledge of the castle would be useful." She leads me to the door and just as I am about to pass through it she stops me and leans in to whisper in my ear. Her breath is tickling the hairs on my neck. I shiver involuntarily. Curse you vile shell that I cannot control!

"Hermione Granger and the Weasley Twins. Griffindor" She gives me a nip right under my ear and I yelp. My stomach is doing some crazy shit, cartwheels? Before I can gather my wits about me, she pushes me out the door giving me a solid slap on the butt. Did she wink at me from that closing door? Well at least now I know who to find. I take a deep breath and set out to find the right people.

It is fairly easy to find both the Granger girl and the Red-headed mirror reflections. The first I find in the Library just like Luna told me. I walk over to her desk and sit down. She raises her bushy head and glances at me with her puppy dog, brown eyes. She looks quite adorable under all that messy hair. I should learn to pay more attention.

"May I help you?" Sarcasm, only available in muggleborns. I take a deep breath and speak.

"I am going to complete five years in one." I give her a matter-of-fact look. She doesn't even blink, waiting for me to continue.

"I would like to write my owls this year but I need someone to tutor me. I've asked around and what I gather is that I will never accomplish what I strive for if you are not the one helping me. On top of that I know for a fact that you are not the type of person to refuse help because I am a muggleborn. The fact that I am a Slytherin should not throw you off as well. I know you are a tolerant person Miss Granger, I heard of your S.P.E.W campaign and I want to say that I admire what you are doing. Against all odds, just like me."

I look at her with a hint of desperation. She sighs but there is a hint of a smile in the corner of her lips. The girl is not used to compliments. Kind of like another girl I know of. I have to keep that in mind for later consideration.

"I think what you are doing, cannot be done. But considering that my own "campaign" has a slim chance of a victory, who am I to judge huh?" Full on grin.. Her teeth are pearly white. I am good.

"I will help you. What are your best subjects? Which ones do you have a problem with?" Ok hyper much. This girl needs to get laid. Tension is oozing out of her pores. Chillax brain-girl. I put a hand on her arms to calm her down

"Chill girl, ok so Herbology is probably my strongest subject and I do ok in potions as well. Besides Snape is very generous when it comes to members of his house. I suck at transfiguration and DADA. I don't know about other subjects, I'm still going to choose them." She exhales slowly and looks at my hand on her shoulder with silent thanks. I gently remove it and give her a silly grin. She chuckles and then says thoughtfully.

"How are you with animals?" She takes a glance at my dredlocks. Her brows furrow, probably at the intensity of the color. Since I came to Hogwarts the color turned from sky blue to a weird shade of Marine. I need to learn some spells for hair dyeing. What was I talking about? Animals, right?

"Well, I had 3 cats and I got an owl from Dumbledore when I arrived. I like them. Why?" I give uncertainly, still caught up with my thoughts.

"Then you will take Care of Magical Creatures. It's with Hagrid and what it really requires is a love of animals. He is such a good caring person, Hagrid." I think she got some kind of memory which I have to interrupt. Her eyes glaze over and she has that far away look on her face. I snap my fingers under the table. It snapped her out of her day-dreaming moment.

"Um yeah I know him. The big guy right? Yeah he showed me around some alley when I went shopping for my Hogwarts stuff. Nice guy and all." I shrug. So I have one keeper subject. Go me.

"Ok that leaves Arithmancy, Divination, Astrology, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies." I read from the list of courses I got from Snape.

"Arithmancy is a wonderful subject if you're into numbers.."

"Not really my strong point." I cringe internally. Almost failed Maths in High School.

"…well there is ancient runes if you're good at languages." She looks at me with hesitation, and some hope.

"I did alright, English is not my first language you know?" I cross my arms in pride.

"Well your accent is slightly American… well anyway, you will take Muggle Studies because you are a muggle so passing is nothing." She looks so smug I could kiss her. That tiny pout on her mouth and that twinkle in her eye. The girl knows her worth. Too bad she doesn't notice her beauty. I now am certain that she is beautiful.

"Ok and that leaves divination?" I guess it was some kind of globe-reading shit. Hell I can come to class baked and I would score high points with the shit I can see in those things.

"But that subject is a joke! It's pure bogus…" I gave her that "exactly" look.

"Oh.. yes that would be a wise choice in your case." She looks troubled, rendering her so cute I was a second away from going "awwww" and pinching her cheeks! If it wasn't for Luna I would do Hermione in a heartbeat.

"Well ok so we have Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Divination, that makes 3 so that's all. For DADA you will want Harry's help. I will help you with Transfiguration." She leans back on her chair in victory. I'm so finding this girl a lover. I need to check something first though.

"Harry Potter? Well I kind of know what he is going through.." Now for a little test. I lean in deeper into the table showing off my cleavage. Just a little more and Im almost in Hermione's personal space. She looked! And she is still looking, I think she lost it a little bit. Awww I better take it down a notch or the poor thing will drool. Enough for now, she passed with rainbow colors.

"…with the sudden fame and the confusion, I was going to talk to him anyway to ask him how he handles it." Snap out of it, Hermione, and nod.

"Yes, right. Well, coming back to Divination, if you want to get high marks just predict my pending doom or Harry's and you will be the long awaited profit." Her face grows sour at the thought. I will keep it in mind though. It is valuable information.

"Yes well thank you, Miss Granger, you have been a huge help, I appreciate it." I stand up.

"Hermione"

"Pardon?"

"Call me Hermione, Rei" She sure has a pretty smile.

"Thank you, Hermione." I smile and take my leave.

**Authors Note: Hi everyone who managed to read this story. I would very much like to encourage all of you to review. I then know what you guys like and what really sucks and all. I'm also very open to suggestions regarding plot twists and what-not. Anyway tell me what ya think ;)**


End file.
